Always, Love you
by tobikkoARMY
Summary: Sebagai pengagum rahasia dari seorang Min Yoongi, bukankah Jimin itu sangat pintar dan terlalu bodoh dalam waktu bersamaan? / BTS / BL / YoonMin /
1. Pelampiasan Cintamu

**Min Yoongi**

 **Park Jimin**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Karena aku hanya..._

 _pelampiasan cintamu_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **8 Mei 2015**

"Mandilah dulu. Setelah itu aku."

Jimin tak menjawab dengan perkataan. Dia hanya beranjak dari ranjang, memunguti beberapa pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai, lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

Jimin membuang-buang waktunya di kamar mandi selama hampir setengah jam. Sebenarnya, Jimin hanya butuh waktu tak lebih dari 10 menit untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Lalu sisanya? Hanya dia gunakan untuk melamun di bawah guyuran shower air dingin.

Melamun, memikirkan banyak hal.

Kenapa dia bisa sampai ada di tempat ini? _Karena.. Jimin terlalu bodoh untuk bisa menolak permintaan seseorang_.

Untuk apa dia ada disini? _Untuk.. memberikan apa yang diinginkan oleh orang yang sangat Jimin cintai_.

Bagaimana caranya dia sampai disini? _Berbekal keberanian dan rasa cintanya yang sangat besar? Mungkin_..

Sampai kapan dia akan seperti ini? _Sampai batas waktu yang bahkan Jimin sendiri tidak tau_.

Dan yang terpenting adalah.. apa yang baru saja dia lakukan? _Entahlah, Jimin sendiri juga tak mengerti. Bagaimana dengan mudahnya dia-_

"Jimin?"

Suara panggilan dari luar pintu kamar mandi membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Iya?"

"Apa kau masih lama?"

"Tidak. Hampir selesai."

"Baiklah. Cepat keluar kalau sudah selesai. Aku juga ingin segera mandi."

"Iya.. _Yoongi hyung_." Suara Jimin berubah menjadi gumaman di akhir kalimat.

Segera, Jimin mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk. Lalu memakai pakaiannya. Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, dilihatnya Yoongi sedang memainkan handphone.

"Hyung, aku sudah selesai."

"Oh. Makanlah dulu, aku sudah memesan makanan tadi." Ucap Yoongi sambil berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

Jimin mengangguk. Dia berjalan kearah meja nakas dengan sepiring nasi kare diatasnya. Jimin memulai makannya dengan tenang dan lambat. Sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang dada.

"Hyung tidak makan?"

"Sudah tadi."

Jimin mengangguk mengerti. Lalu melanjutkan acara makannya sambil sesekali melirik Yoongi yang sedang sibuk memakai baju.

Setelah selesai makan, Jimin langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Tidur menghadap tembok, membelakangi Yoongi.

Saat mata sipitnya hampir terpejam, Jimin merasakan pergerakan diatas ranjang karena seseorang sedang berbaring di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan punggungmu."

"Ah, maaf." Jimin membalikkan badannya, menghadap Yoongi.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Kau senang?"

Mengangguk, hanya itu yang bisa Jimin lakukan. Dia bahkan terlalu malu hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi dengan perkataan juga.

"Aku juga."

"Hyung.. ini pertama kalinya bagiku. Pertama kalinya juga kan bagimu?"

"Tidak."

"A-apa?!"

"Aku sudah pernah melakukannya dulu."

"Tapi-, tapi hyung bilang ini pertama kalinya bagi hyung?! Kau bohong padaku. Padahal aku sudah mempercayai kata-katamu dan menuruti permintaanmu." Jimin membalikkan badannya lagi, memunggungi Yoongi.

"Hei, aku bercanda. Ini juga pertama kalinya bagiku."

"Bohong!"

"Kau ini, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan marah sayang."

Jimin tidak bergeming. Dia terlalu shock dengan pengakuan Yoongi, yang katanya hanya bercanda. Sampai lima detik kemudian, Jimin merasakan Yoongi memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Sangat erat, namun terasa hangat dan menenangkan. Membuat Jimin membalikkan badannya untuk bertatap muka dengan Yoongi.

"Sungguh, aku hanya bercanda sayang." Yoongi mencium kening Jimin lembut. "Aku sudah bilang kan, kalau kau yang pertama untukku."

"Iya." Jawab Jimin singkat.

Hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka berdua selama hampir 5 menit. Sampai akhirnya Yoongi memulai percakapan.

"Pacarmu, dia tidak mencarimu?" - Yoongi

"Tidak." - Jimin

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?" - Yoongi

"Hyung tau siapa orang yang ku cintai sampai saat ini." - Jimin

"Apa itu aku?" - Yoongi

"Pikirkan sendiri." - Jimin

"Oh.. kenapa kau menjadi cuek seperti ini hmm?" - Yoongi

"Kau sendiri yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini." - Jimin

"Kapan?" - Yoongi

"Jangan pura-pura." - Jimin

"Maaf Jimin-ah.. apa ini karena kejadian waktu itu?" - Yoongi

"Mungkin." - Jimin

"Kau tau, aku tidak bisa berbohong pada kekasihku. Aku tidak mungkin menyembunyikan ini darinya."

"Ya." _Dengan mengatakan bahwa ada seorang Park Jimin yang sangat menyukaimu dan terus mengejar-ngejarmu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak menyukai Park Jimin._

"Ayolah.. aku hanya berusaha menjadi kekasih yang jujur padanya."

"Tapi apa harus dengan cara mengajaknya kerumahku di saat ulang tahunku?! Aku sudah membayangkan berbagai hal menyenangkan saat hyung bilang akan kerumahku hari itu. Lalu, apa yang ku dapat? Kau datang dengan dia, bermesraan dihadapanku. Dan dengan santainya dia mengatakan bahwa seharusnya aku tidak mendekatimu, karena kau sudah menjadi miliknya. Bahkan besoknya dia mendatangiku. Memaki, mengumpat dan menyumpah serapahiku di depan umum."

"..."

"Oh, apa aku pernah memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku? Lalu meninggalkan pacarmu itu? Atau bahkan mengajakmu selingkuh? Tidak, tidak pernah. Aku memang menyukaimu, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun berharap bisa menjadi kekasihmu. Aku hanya ingin mengenal dan berteman dengamu, kau tau itu. Tapi, kau sendiri yang terus memberiku harapan. Hingga rasa cintaku padamu terus membesar dan membuatku tidak bisa lepas darimu."

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Jimin-ah."

"Sudah, lupakan saja. Lagi pula, seberapa seringnya kau menyakitiku, lihat... aku tetap kembali padamu kan? Mungkin karena aku terlalu mencintaimu. Atau, hanya terlalu bodoh karena dengan mudahnya memaafkan semua perbuatan burukmu padaku. Dan selalu bisa menerimamu kembali."

"Sungguh Jimin, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepasmu. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan dia.

"..." _Ya, aku tau itu. Karena aku hanya kau jadikan pelampiasan._

"Karena dia cinta pertamaku. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba untuk melupakannya, aku tetap tidak bisa."

"..." _Dan aku? Cinta omong kosongmu. Yang akan kau lupakan saat sudah tidak kau butuhkan. Lalu akan kau ingat kembali saat kau butuhkan._

"Dia... dia orang pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta begitu dalam. Orang pertama yang mendukung semua impianku. Orang pertama yang bisa menerima semua keadaanku. Aku masih sangat mencintainya, sekalipun kami sudah putus dua hari yang lalu. Tapi aku masih-"

"..." _Hentikan! Hentikan semua ucapanmu brengsek! Aku jauh-jauh kesini dan memberikan sesuatuku yang sangat berharga, bukan untuk kemudian mendengarkan cerita tentang cinta pertamamu! Atau, sebenarnya kau memintaku kesini hanya untuk melayanimu lalu mendengar keluh kesahmu karena baru saja putus dengannya?! Cih, betapa bodohnya diriku._

 _Seharusnya aku sadar, sudah pasti kau mengingatku dan memintaku untuk menemuimu karena ada suatu hal. Dan-, dan inikah hal yang kau maksud? Bahkan kau tidak tau bagaimana perjuanganku agar bisa sampai kesini._

 _Aku rela menempuh perjalanan jauh dari Seoul ke Daegu dan sampai disini malam hari, apa kau tau? Tentu saja tidak._

 _Aku rela bolos kuliah, kau tau? Mana peduli dirimu._

 _Aku bahkan membohongi pacar dan orang tuaku, kau tidak tau kan? Jelas tidak tau dan tidak akan mau tau._

Jimin masih mendengarkan keluh kesah Yoongi tentang (mantan) pacarnya. Bagaimana pertemuan pertama Yoongi dengannya. Bagaimana Yoongi mulai jatuh cinta padanya. Bagaimana cara Yoongi dan dia akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana perjuangan Yoongi menjalani _backstreet_ karena hubungannya ditentang oleh orang tua si kekasih. Bagaimana sebenarnya Yoongi masih sangat mencintainya. Dan masih sangat banyak 'bagaimana' lainnya yang membuat Jimin benar-benar jengah.

Tapi walaupun begitu, Jimin tetap menanggapi semua ucapan Yoongi, sekalipun terkadang hanya dengan gumaman. Jimin tau kalau saat ini Yoongi sedang patah hati dan sebisa mungkin Jimin ingin menghiburnya.

Menangis? Oh, Jimin sudah terlalu lelah menangis untuk orang dihadapannya ini. Sekalipun Jimin ingin sekali menangis karena Yoongi tak henti-hentinya menceritakan tentang orang yang sangat dicintainya, Jimin tetap tidak bisa menangis.

Pura-pura mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita Yoongi, lalu memberikan nasehat atau masukan yang sekiranya berguna untuk Yoongi. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya.

 **Menceritakan tentang orang yang sangat kau cintai di hadapan orang yang sangat mencintaimu.** Katakan lah Yoongi adalah orang yang sangat bodoh karena bisa melakukan hal itu.

Tapi, Jimin adalah orang yang beribu kali lipat lebih bodoh dari pada Yoongi. Karena membiarkan Yoongi melakukan hal itu.

Mungkin memang inilah takdir bagi seorang Park Jimin. Mencintai orang yang sama sekali tidak mencintainya, dan hanya menjadikan Jimin sebagai pelampiasan. Bahkan, Jimin rela tidur dengan Yoongi tanpa adanya sebuah status, sama sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Butterfly – Pelampiasan Cintamu**

 **18 September 2016**


	2. Bagian yang Luka

**.**

 _Karena semua ini terlalu menyakitkan,_

 _Bahkan untuk menangis pun aku tak sanggup_

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **Play list**

 **Henry - Trap**

 **Armada - Buka Hatimu**

 **Papinka – Dimana hatimu**

 **Arash ft Helena – Broken Angel**

 **The Rain – Bermain dengan Hatiku**

 **.**

* * *

 **13 Oktober 2014**

Jimin masih saja sibuk dengan handphonenya. Ibu jari tangan kanan terus menggeser layar touch screen ke atas bawah, kadang juga ke kanan kiri. Dengan mata yang tidak pernah lepas dari layar handphone.

Kadang wajahnya menampakkan raut bingung, berpikir, kesal, atau bahkan marah. Tapi yang paling sering muncul adalah raut muka bahagia, hingga eyesmile yang selalu disukai banyak orang itu muncul.

Membaca kembali _chat_ nya dengan seseorang, mulai dari yang bertuliskan ' _19 bulan yang lalu_ ' hingga ' _4 hari yang lalu_ '. Memang, Jimin tidak pernah sekalipun menghapus chat tersebut, mulai dari chat pertama sampai yang terkahir. Jangan tanyakan kenapa, karena Jimin sendiri juga tidak tau.

Dan akhirnya sekarang Jimin tau, untuk apa dia masih menyimpan chat-chat itu. Salah satunya adalah untuk membuat dirinya (terlihat) sibuk. Dengan membaca kembali chat-chat tersebut yang seakan-akan membuat dirinya sedang sibuk berbalas chat dengan orang lain. Alasan yang cukup kuat bagi Jimin untuk tak memperdulikan dua orang yang sedang duduk berdempetan di sofa depannya.

Hingga saat Jimin membaca sebuah chat ' _4 hari yang lalu_ '

 **Jimin** : Hyuuuuuuung~ aku kangeen

 **yoongi** : trus?

 **Jimin** : Kapan kita bertemu?

 **yoongi** : aku sibuk

 **Jimin** : Ayolah~~ aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu

 **yoongi** : kapan?

 **Jimin** : Bagaimana kalau nanti malam? Atau.. minggu besok juga boleh

 **yoongi** : nanti aku akan menjemput kekasihku dan besok harus mengantarnya membeli sesuatu

( _Setengah jam kemudian_ )

 **Jimin** : Ah.. begitu. Baiklah, tidak apa-apa kok. Mungkin lain kali saja

( _Dua jam kemudian_ )

 **yoongi** : ingin bertemu?

 **Jimin** : Iya iyaa.. rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kita bertemu. Sudah berapa lama ya..

 **yoongi** : kapan rumahmu sepi?

 **Jimin** : Eh? Memangnya kenapa?

 **yoongi** : jawab saja

 **Jimin** : 4 hari lagi, tanggal 13. Appa dan eomma akan pergi ke pesta pernikahan anak atasan appa.

 **yoongi** : malam?

 **Jimin** : Iya hyung, malam

 **yoongi** : jangan kemana-mana

 **Jimin** : Hyung mau kesini? Baiklah, aku janji tidak akan kemana-mana

 **yoongi** : bagus

 **Jimin** : Tapi.. hyung kesini sendirian kan?

( _Hingga 4 hari kemudian, tidak ada lagi balasan dari Yoongi_ )

Bisa bayangkan bagaimana wajah Jimin sekarang?

Ya, anak itu tersenyum. Bibirnya memang tersenyum, tapi tidak dengan mata apalagi hatinya. Mata sipitnya yang terpejam saat si pemilik tersenyum, sejatinya sedang berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan yang ada di dalam hatinya. Perasaan terluka, sedih, marah, kesal, kecewa, malu. Semua berbaur menjadi satu, semua mendominasi.

Tak habis pikir bagaimana seorang Min Yoongi, yang beberapa hari lalu membuat dirinya terbang begitu tinggi hingga hampir mencapai nirwana, kini dengan mudahnya menjatuhkan Jimin hingga ke dasar jurang yang gelap dan dalam.

Jimin sudah membayangkan berbagai hal menyenangkan saat Yoongi mengatakan akan datang kerumahnya di hari rabu tanggal 13 Oktober, hari ulang tahunnya (sekalipun sebenarnya Yoongi tidak tau kalau hari itu Jimin berulang tahun). Seperti...

Makan malam bersama (Jimin akan memasaknya sendiri).

Menonton film bersama di ruang tengah sambil mengobrol (sekalipun Jimin tau bahwa nantinya yang ada hanyalah obrolan sepihak. Karena Yoongi bukanlah tipe namja yang banyak omong, apalagi obrolan basa basi dan menurutnya tidak penting).

Bermain piano bersama-sama (Jimin akan memperlihatkan semua hasil les pianonya selama 4 bulan kemarin).

Bermain basket malam-malam di halaman rumahnya (Jimin tidak yakin apakah kemampuan bermain basketnya sudah cukup untuk membuat Yoongi sedikit terkesan).

Atau.. _kissu_ (Ya, Jimin selalu mendapatkan itu ketika Yoongi datang kerumahnya).

Tapi, semudah itu Yoongi membuat Jimin merasa bahagia, semudah itu pula Yoongi membuat Jimin hancur. Entah, Jimin tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Min Yoongi. Bisa-bisanya Yoongi-

"Jimin-ssi..." ucap seseorang yang lebih muda satu tahun dari Jimin.

"Hmm" Jawab Jimin malas. Dengan mata yang masih fokus menatap layar handphonenya.

"Katakan saja, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu."

"Apa sih" pura-pura acuh. Sungguh, Jimin sangat membenci (pemilik) suara itu. Membuat Jimin ingin segera menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam bath up, selama mungkin. Asal dia tidak mendengar suara itu lagi.

"Dia benar" tambah Yoongi sambil mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang orang yang duduk disampingnya. "Katakan saja. Kau punya sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan kan?"

"Tidak ada" lalu Jimin tertawa, menertawakan layar handphonenya. Layar handphone yang sebenarnya tidak sedang menampilkan apa-apa, hanya layar hitam. Tapi entah mengapa, hal itu membuat Jimin ingin tertawa.

Atau sebenarnya Jimin tertawa karena hal lain? Seperti.. betapa bodohnya ia karena dengan (sangat tidak) senang hati bersedia menyaksikan drama mqenjijikkan yang sedang dimainkan oleh dua orang di depannya itu? Mungkin saja... **_benar_**.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan ini Jimin-ssi" suara yang sangat Jimin benci kembali terdengar "Mendekati, menggoda dan mengejar-ngejar kekasih orang lain, bukankah itu sangat memalukan? Dimana harga dirimu." Kalimat-kalimat itu terlontar dengan intonasi jelas, volume rendah, ritme pelan, dan nada datar (atau haruskah Jimin menyebutnya sebagai nada meremehkan?). Bagai suara _slow motion_ yang terus memukul-mukul gendang telinga Jimin dengan kejamnya.

"Kau harus tau bahwa kami saling mencintai. Aku sangat mencintai Yoongi hyung, begitupun sebaliknya. Iya kan hyung-ie?" Sekalipun Jimin masih setia menatapi layar handphone nya, tapi dia tau bahwa Yoongi baru saja mendapat kecupan sayang di pipi kanannya.

"Iya sayang. Kau benar." Yoongi dengan suka rela balas mencium mesra kening kekasihnya.

 _ **AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENDEKATI ATAU MENGGODA MIN YOONGI! DIA SENDIRI YANG TERUS MEMBERIKU HARAPAN! MEMUJI, MERAYU, MENEMUI, MEMELUK, BAHKAN MENCIUMKU! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMINTA SEMUA ITU. DIA SENDIRI YANG MELAKUKANNYA!**_

Harusnya itu yang Jimin teriakkan tepat di depan wajah mereka berdua. Tapi tidak, Jimin tidak melakukannya. Bukan karena dia tidak berani. Hanya saja... dia tau bahwa hal itu sia-sia.

Hei! Mana mungkin kekasih Yoongi itu percaya dengan ucapannya?! Haha.. tidak mungkin.

Lihat, bahkan Yoongi sendiri bersikap seperti dia sama sekali tidak menyukai Jimin (bukankah memang begitu kenyataannya?) dan bertindak seolah-olah semua yang dikatakan kekasihnya adalah 100 persen benar.

"Iya" butuh waktu 2 menit bagi Jimin hanya untuk mengucapkan satu kata itu. Bahkan kelima indra nya kini mati rasa. Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan bagi Jimin.

Menangis? Oh, Jimin tidak sanggup. Jangan sampai dia terlihat menyedihkan dihadapan Yoongi dan kekasihnya. Menangis hanya akan membuatnya semakin diremehkan oleh dua orang itu. Sebuah keajaiban bahwa Jimin sanggup bertahan (tanpa mengeluarkan sedikitpun air mata) dengan keadaan ini.

"Baiklah, kami pulang. Jangan pernah mendekati apalagi menggoda kekasihku lagi." Dua orang itu berdiri, dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam erat. Seakan menegaskan bahwa mereka benar-benar saling mencintai dan tidak akan ada seorang pun _apalagi Park Jimin_ yang bisa memisahkan keduanya.

Biasanya, biasanya.. Jimin selalu mengantar pulang siapa saja tamu yang datang kerumahnya hingga ke depan pintu, dan baru akan masuk kembali kerumah saat si tamu itu sudah pergi.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, jangan kan untuk menunggu si tamu itu pergi, hanya untuk mengantar ke depan pintu pun Jimin tidak sudi.

Setelah Yoongi dan kekasihnya pamit pulang dan berjalan ke luar rumah, Jimin berjalan ke ruang makan. Tak lupa ia lemparkan handphonenya ke atas sofa ruang tengah. Yang sayangnya, benda pipih itu malah mendarat di bawah meja dengan keras hingga berserakan menjadi beberapa bagian. Jimin tidak peduli.

"Ah~~ aku lapar." Jimin duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. Mengamati sebentar semua hidangan yang tersaji di meja itu (terlalu banyak kalau hanya untuk Jimin habiskan sendiri). Setelah puas mengamati, Jimin memulai makan malamnya sendirian. Baru suapan pertama, anak itu menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa rasanya aneh dan sangat asin? Padahal tadi aku sudah memastikan semua sempurna. Tidak ada yang terlalu asin, manis, pedas ataupun hambar."

Tapi walaupun begitu, Jimin masih melanjutkan makannya. Mengabaikan sebuah alasan kenapa semua masakannya terasa lebih asin.

Ya.. karena Jimin makan sambil terus menangis, tanpa suara. Membiarkan air mata itu membasahi pipi chubby nya hingga beberapa banyak ikut masuk ke mulutnya juga.

.

 _Tahukah kau bagian mana yang paling kau sakiti..._ _  
_ _Hatiku..._

 _Tahukah kau bagian mana yang paling kau lukai..._

 _Hatiku..._

 _Kubiarkan deras air mata mengalir_ _  
_ _Membasahi hatiku yg tak kunjung padam_ _  
_ _Kubiarkan deras hujan yg turun_ _  
_ _Membasahi tubuhku yg melepuh karnamu.._

 _._

 _ **(Mango – Bagian yang Luka)**_

 _._

" _Aku bersumpah, apapun yang kau lakukan padaku, aku tidak akan pernah menangis lagi untukmu. Cukup hari ini saja aku menangisimu._

 _Kau yang mengajariku menjadi seperti ini. Sebelumnya.. sedingin apapun sikapmu, secuek apapun tingkahmu, dan semenyakitkan apapun perlakuanmu padaku.. aku akan tetap tersenyum dan menganggapnya biasa saja._

 _Tapi tidak untuk sekarang, mulai saat ini aku akan menjadi orang sepertimu. Kau dingin padaku?_ _ **Aku tidak peduli**_ _. Kau cuek padaku?_ _ **Aku bisa lebih cuek.**_ _Kau menyakitiku?_ _ **Aku tidak akan membalas, hanya tunggu saja Tuhan membalaskannya untukku.**_

 _Dan, aku bersumpah mulai sekarang tidak akan pernah lagi mencintai seseorang terlalu dalam. Aku hanya akan mencintai biasa. Aku tidak mau menjadi 'korban' Min Yoongi lainnya. Karena jatuh cinta terlalu dalam, hanya akan membuatku patah hati lebih dalam lagi."_

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

* * *

 **Mei 2015**

Sudah 7 bulan sejak kejadian itu, kukira aku akan benar-benar terpuruk. Menjadi pribadi yang sangat pendiam, cuek, dingin dan bermulut pedas. Memang benar... tapi tidak sepenuhnya benar. Karena ya.. sifat (baruku) itu hanya akan muncul ketika berhadapan dengan orang yang tidak terlalu atau malah belum ku kenal. Selebihnya, aku menjadi pribadi yang ramah, baik, banyak bicara dan menyenangkan. Mungkin itulah yang membuat beberapa orang tertarik dan menyukaiku.

Kuakui, selama 7 bulan terakhir ini, aku 7 kali menjalin hubungan dengan 7 orang yang berbeda pula. Kalau boleh jujur, dua diantaranya hanya hubungan perselingkuhan. Aku juga tidak mengerti, kenapa disaat masih menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, aku malah menerima cinta dari yang lain lagi. Bahkan itu terjadi dua kali.

Oh, apa aku sudah menjelaskan apa persamaan dari mereka bertujuh?

Pertama, tiga dari tujuh orang itu sama-sama mempunyai kemiripan.. _dengan Yoongi hyung._ Entah itu wajah, bentuk tubuh, kesukaan, hobi, sifat atau keahlian.

Kedua, tujuh orang itu sama-sama sangat menyukaiku.. _tidak seperti Yoongi hyung yang tidak pernah menyukaiku.._ dan sayangnya aku hanya sedikit menyukai mereka.. _tidak seperti aku yang sangat sangat menyukai Yoongi hyung.._

 _Karena entah bagaimana caranya, sadar atau tidak, sampai saat ini pun aku masih sangat mencintai Min Yoongi. Menyukai segala hal yang berhubungan dengannya._

 _Satu hal yang masih menjadi pertanyaanku. Jika suatu saat Min Yoongi menemuiku lagi, apa aku bisa menolaknya?_

 _Entahlah... mungkin di saat itu datang, aku akan kembali menjadi orang bodoh. Yang dengan mudahnya memaafkan serta menerimanya kembali. Bahkan setelah semua yang dia lakukan padaku._

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mango – Bagian yang Luka**

 **25 September 2016**


	3. Melupakanmu

**.**

 _Aku (tidak yakin) bisa melupakanmu_

 **.**

* * *

 **14 Oktober 2014**

Mau menipu Jimin dengan cara seperti itu?

Ayolah... hanya dengan _stalking_ selama dua bulan saja, oh, sepertinya hanya satu bulan, Jimin sudah tau bagaimana sifat salah seorang sunbae nya, Min Yoongi.

Yoongi itu orangnya cuek, dingin, hanya punya sedikit rasa simpati dan sangat sedikit rasa empati. Tidak suka basa-basi, tidak suka main-main apalagi melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak penting. Minim omongan, pelit ekspresi (apalagi senyum). Mudah berkata pedas, bahkan kasar. _Tapi Jimin belum pernah mendengarnya mengumpat._

Setidaknya seperti itulah sifat-sifat Min Yoongi yang bisa Jimin jabarkan, selama Jimin tau dan mengenal si cuek itu. Tapi kalau dengan orang lain, apalagi kekasihnya, Jimin pikir... mungkin saja Yoongi berubah menjadi pribadi yang berbeda.

 _Who knows?_ Hanya Tuhan dan mereka berdua yang tau.

 **.**

Jimin hanya mengaduk-aduk ice Frappuccino nya, tanpa ada sedikitpun niat untuk menyesap minuman dingin itu. Matanya terus menatap kearah pintu masuk cafe, yang entah sejak kapan dan kenapa, membuat jantung Jimin berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Jimin hanya.. belum _terlalu_ siap bertemu dengan orang itu.

Jimin berharap, dirinya tiba-tiba pingsan saja. Kalau bisa koma sekalian dan tidak bangun entah untuk beberapa lama, terserah. Tapi sayangnya, Tuhan tidak mengabulkan permintaan Jimin.

 **.**

Ice cub dalam minumannya sudah meleleh sempurna, membuat minuman yang tadinya disebut ice itu kini hanyalah sebuah minuman kopi biasa. Entah, mungkin sudah setengah jam lebih Jimin hanya mengaduk-aduk minuman itu. _Jimin datang lebih cepat dari waktu janjiannya._

Jimin tersenyum hambar. Berpikir, betapa bodohnya dia, (tunggu... bukankah Jimin sudah menjadi orang paling bodoh sejak mengenal Yoongi?) mau-maunya datang ke tempat ini.

 **..**

 **Ini aku, Min Yoongi.**

 **Aku ingin bertemu denganmu.**

 **Besok temui aku di cafe yang ada di dekat sekolahmu.**

 **Jam 7 tepat, jangan telat.**

 **..**

Sekali lagi, mengingat isi pesan itu, pesan dari nomor tak dikenal (yang katanya) dari Yoongi, Jimin tersenyum hambar.

Haruskah Jimin jelaskan?

Pertama, Min Yoongi tidak mungkin basa basi. Apalagi perkenalan nama. Sekali pun dia mengirim pesan dengan nomor baru yang tidak Jimin tahu, pasti Yoongi akan mengirim pesan itu begitu saja. Seolah-olah Jimin akan tau kalau itu adalah dari Yoongi. Dan nyatanya, Jimin selalu tau.

Kedua, isi pesannya lebih dari satu kalimat? Bermimpi saja. Itu bukan tipe seorang Min Yoongi sekali. Kalau itu benar-benar Yoongi, isinya pasti hanya ' **besok temui aku di cafe dekat sekolahmu, jam 7'.** Bahkan kalau Yoongi mau, isinya bisa lebih dipersingkat lagi. Jimin bersumpah.

Ketiga, minta bertemu di tempat ramai semacam cafe? Tidak mungkin, mana mau dia. Kerumah Jimin saja dia pasti akan menunggu sampai keadaan benar-benar sepi, tak ada orang. Apalagi ini, ketemuan di cafe?!

Keempat, Yoongi tidak pernah menggunakan huruf besar dalam setiap pesannya.. _ciri khas._ Sekalipun itu diawal kalimat. Pasti dia akan membuat semua tulisannya menggunakan huruf kecil. Bahkan untuk namanya sendiri. Alasannya? Jangan tanyakan, Jimin sama sekali tidak tahu.

(Bukankah Jimin terlihat seperti seorang pengagum rahasia yang sangat paham tentang Yoongi?)

 _To the point_ , tak lebih dari satu kalimat, sama sekali tidak ada huruf besar. Itulah ciri-ciri utama pesan dari Min Yoongi (menurut Jimin). Sekarang, tau kan kira-kira dari siapa pesan itu?

Lamunan Jimin seketika berhenti ketika melihat seseorang memasuki pintu cafe dengan gaya sangat tenang.. _dan angkuh._

Akhirnya, saat-saat yang _sebenarnya tidak_ Jimin tunggu itu datang juga.

Saat melihat Jimin, orang itu langsung menghampirinya. Duduk di depan Jimin.

Orang itu, kekasih Yoongi. Jimin tau siapa namanya, nama lengkapnya, tanggal lahirnya, alamat rumahnya, dimana dia bersekolah, apa hobinya, apa kesukaannya, apa keahliannya, bagaimana sifatnya, dan masih banyak lainnya. _Lucunya lagi, Jimin juga tau apa panggilan sayang mereka berdua._

Haha... konyol bukan? Bahkan Jimin tau banyak hal tentang orang yang sangat disukai Yoongi.

Itu karena.. salah satu hobi Yoongi yang suka sekali bercerita tentang kekasihnya ke Jimin. Dan jadilah, Jimin tau banyak hal tentang orang itu.

Dia, _kekasih Yoongi_ , terus memandangi Jimin. Mulai dari atas kepala hingga bawah kaki, membuat Jimin sangat risih.

Hei! Itu sangat tidak sopan. Memandangi orang yang lebih tua dari mu dengan pandangan meremehkan seperti itu..

Ingin sekali Jimin menegur nya dan berkata ' _bersikaplah sopan pada yang-_ '

"Suga hyung-"

"..." _Suga hyung? Haruskah kau mengucapkan panggilan sayangmu untuk Yoongi hyung dihadapanku?_

"-menyuruhku kesini untuk menyampaikan sesuatu padamu. Dia malas kalau harus membuang waktunya untuk menemui orang sepertimu."

"..." _Bohong! Sebenarnya kau sendiri yang ingin menemuiku._

"Suga hyung bilang dia ingin kau menjauhinya. Jangan pernah mendekatinya, menemui apalagi menggodanya. Karena Suga hyung tidak akan pernah tertarik denganmu, jalang. Sekalipun kau gunakan tubuhmu untuk menggoda Suga hyung, dia tidak akan tertarik."

"..." _Bukan. Bukan Yoongi hyung yang bilang seperti itu, tapi kau, kau! Aku tau itu._

"Lihat ini. Matamu tidak buta kan?!"

Jimin melihatnya, dengan jelas, sangat jelas.

Satu foto yang sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan banyak 'betapa'. Betapa Yoongi sangat dekat dengan kekasihnya. Betapa Yoongi sangat mengagumi dan memujanya. Betapa Yoongi sangat menyayangi dan mencintainya. Betapa Yoongi terlihat sangat bahagia dan nyaman saat bersama dengannya.

Dan... betapa hancurnya perasaan Jimin.

Jimin _semakin_ sadar, Yoongi sudah mempermainkannya. Mempermainkan Jimin terlalu dalam. Hingga Jimin tak tau lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan, untuk menghapus semua tentang Min Yoongi di hidupnya, di ingatannya. Min Yoongi yang membuatnya bahagia... _walaupun hanya beberapa kali_ , dan Min Yoongi yang membuatnya hancur... _sangat banyak kali._

"Shit! Ternyata selain tuli, kau juga bisu."

Bukan. Jimin diam bukan karena dia takut untuk menjawab, ataupun tidak bisa menyangkal tuduhan itu. Jimin tau.. apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya, orang itu tidak akan percaya. Bahkan kalau dipaksakan, Jimin yakin tidak akan bisa mengatakan satu kata pun dengan lancar. Suaranya pasti bergetar... _saking berusahanya Jimin menahan tangis._ Jadi, Jimin lebih memilih untuk tetap diam.

"Ku peringatkan sekali lagi. Suga hyung hanya menyukaiku, HANYA MENCINTAIKU. Jangan pernah menggodanya lagi karena dia tidak akan tertarik dengan orang murahan sepertimu. Kau dengar itu kan? Suga-hyung-tidak-akan-pernah-tertarik-dengan-jalang-sepertimu."

Tiga hal, tiga hal yang terjadi setelahnya.

Pertama... dia, _kekasih Yoongi,_ pergi setelah mengatakan semua itu. Pergi dengan sikap biasa saja, seakan-akan tidak pernah mengatakan umpatan dan makian tak pantas itu untuk orang yang lebih tua darinya, Jimin. Meninggalkan Jimin dengan segala kesakitan hatinya.

Kedua... semua orang yang kini memandang ke arah Jimin dengan berbagai ekspresi. Sebagian kecil dari mereka memandang Jimin tak peduli. Sebagian kecil lainnya memandang dengan raut muka mengasihani. Dan sebagian besar sisanya, memandang Jimin dengan ekspresi sinis, meremehkan, men-judge buruk, bahkan jijik.

Ketiga... Jimin merasakan rambut bagian atasnya basah. Sebagian wajahnya _seperti_ _pelipis, kening pipi_ _serta hidung_ juga basah, dan berbau Frappuccino. Kalau tidak salah, juga ada beberapa bercak kecoklatan yang mengotori hoodie putihnya.

Ya..

Karena setelah mengatakan semua makian dan umpatannya untuk Jimin dengan suara lantang dan membuat semua pengunjung serta pegawai cafe _bahkan yang sedang ada di dapur pun bisa_ mendengarnya, dia- _kekasih Yoongi_ \- mengambil satu-satunya benda yang ada di atas meja. Ice Frappuccino milik Jimin. Menuangkan minuman itu tepat di kepala Jimin. Lalu pergi meninggalkan cafe dengan sikap biasa saja, seperti tidak ada hal _kejam_ yang baru saja dia lakukan.

Menangis? Oh, Jimin masih ingat dengan sumpahnya kemarin. Dia tidak akan menangis dengan apapun yang Yoongi lakukan.. _termasuk apa yang dilakukan kekasih Yoongi pada Jimin._ Walaupun sebenarnya Jimin sangat ingin menangis untuk mengeluarkan semua sakit hatinya. Tapi tidak, Jimin tidak akan melakukannya _sekarang._

Jimin mengambil beberapa lembar tissue _yang baru saja diantarkan oleh salah satu waiters_ _dengan tergesa-gesa,_ untuk membersihkan wajahnya.

Setelah yakin wajahnya cukup bersih, Jimin mengambil earphone dari backpacknya. Memakai benda berwarna putih itu untuk menutup telinganya... _dari suara bisik-bisik orang di dalam cafe itu_. Tidak lupa dia naikkan juga tudung hoodie putihnya.. _untuk menyembunyikan rambut basah kotornya_.

Jimin beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan keluar meninggalkan cafe itu.

Tidak dengan berjalan cepat apalagi berlari sambil menunduk _untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya._ Jimin hanya berjalan biasa _seakan tidak pernah terjadi apapun_. Dua tangan didalam saku hoodie dan pandangan lurus ke depan. Sesekali bibirnya juga bergumam mengikuti lantunan lagu yang terdengar dari earphone putihnya.

Jimin tidak pernah menginginkannya, apalagi merencanakannya. Tapi entah kenapa semua lagu yang Jimin dengar adalah lagu sedih. Apa tuhan sedang ingin menyiksa Jimin sekarang?

 **.**

 _Perih ku menjalani_

 _Sedih yang tak pernah berhenti_

 _Letih terus kau sakiti_

 _Perasaan ini kau bodohi_

 **.**

 **(Supernova – Aku yang Akan Pergi)**

 **..**

* * *

 **...**

 **m.y** : apa tadi dia menemuimu?

 **Jimin** : iya

 **m.y** : untuk apa?

 **Jimin** : bicara

 **m.y** : apa yang kalian bicarakan?

 **Jimin** : tidak penting

 **m.y** : asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah menyuruhnya menemuimu

 **Jimin** : aku tau

 **m.y** : dia sendiri yang ingin bertemu denganmu

 **Jimin** : hm

 **m.y** : dia bilang ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu

 **Jimin** : ya

 **m.y** : aku tidak tau apa yang kalian bicarakan

 **Jimin** : hm

 **m.y** : tapi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu

 **Jimin** : hm

 **m.y** : kuharap setelah ini kau menjauhiku karena aku ingin serius menjalani hubunganku dengannya

 **Jimin** : pasti

 **m.y** : kau akan benar-benar menjauh dariku?

 **Jimin** : ya

 **m.y** : kau bisa melakukannya?

 **Jimin** : bisa

 **m.y** : aku tau kau sangat menyukaiku dan tidak akan bisa melupakanku

 **Jimin** : aku bisa melupakanmu.

 **m.y** : aku tidak yakin

 **Successfully deleted messages from 'm.y'**

 **Successfully deleted contact 'm.y'**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

* * *

 **.**

Saking bapernya, update ni epep lama bangeeet *nangisgulung-gulung*

Sebelumnya makasih buat yang udah kasih saran tentang siapa yang enaknya jadi pacar yoongi, tapi maap ya kalo sekarang malah gak ada yang tak pake sarannya huhuhu

Biar wes identitas pacarnya yoongi tetep jadi rahasia. Lagian kayaknya dia gak bakalan nongol(?) lagi di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Jadi ni cerita emang cuma fokus sama Yoongi Jimin. Ocee pemirsaah~~

Big big thanks buat yang udah mau riview ^^

 **Ganto-sshi :** I like it part 2 XD / / jimin yang menderita emang is the best lah / HWAITING terus pokoknya buat jimin biar terus menderita hwahahaha / /

 **butterlips** : hwaaa, review terpanjang yang pernah ku baca ^^ *bow sampek sujud syukur* / / sayangnya bener, mereka cuma fwb dengan yoongi yang jadi pihak paling benefits / sedangkan jimin cuma dapet kampretnya doang *nangis bareng jimin* / / karena jimin terlalu mencintai yoongi, makanya dia harus kuat tabah dan tahan banting / tahan banting perasaan dan tahan banting di kasur juga *eh?* / / apakah nanti jimin tetep jadi fwb nya yoongi? Masih belum bisa dipastikan, karena kisahnya masih on going *uupss* / kalau dilihat dari perkembangannya sih, kayaknya sampai kiamat mereka bakalan tetep jdi fwb *digorok* / / jahat yee, jimin menderita malah disukai / tapi aku juga suka banget deng kalo jimin menderita *plak* / / pasti akan ku buat jimin terus(?) tersakiti, tenang saja XD / /

 **yongchan** : pacarnya jimin atau mantannya yoongi gak usah disebutkan identitasnya ya / karena mereka cuma numpang napas(?) doang kkkk kwak / / yoongi emang jahat / gebukin bareng-bareng nyok biar dia sadar / /

 **meganehood** : emang ya, jimin menderita tuh bikin kita bahagia *di santet jimin stan* / / aku juga cinta kamu dan semua review-anmu / FIGHTING~~ / /

 **ChiminChim** : jimin terlalu dibutakan sama pesona (kulit putihnya) yoongi ampe mau aja dijahatin bang yoon T.T / / masih sangat tbc / dan inilah lanjutannya~ / /

 **ayuyu24** : jimin emang patut dikasihani *pelukjimin* / / maapkan karena telah membuatmu baper wahai ayuya-ssi / /

 **yongchan** : yoongi emang bakat banget jadi jahat T.T / /

 **eunhye** : sekarang udah gak penasaran lagi dong.. / /

 **cutejimin** : hiks :'( *ikutan nangis* / nih tissue buat ngelap iler, eh bukan, maksudnya buat ngelap air mata / /

 **anunyajimin** : yoongi terlalu jahat dan jimin terlalu bodoh sampe bisa dimanpaatkan bang yoon / / pacarnya yoongi sebut saja bunga, bunga bangkai XD / / ini next-nya ^^ / /

 **AnneLin** : makaciiih karena udah suka sama ni cerita *cium 2016x* / / udh next nih, silakan dinikmati / /

 **Mutianisa25** : jadi malu ih aku *malu-malu guk* / / gak sia-sia waktu nulis ni cerita sambil ber baper-baper ria / / Lanjuut~ / /

.

 **Note** : biar gak bingung sama waktu kejadiannya, pas baca bisa sekalian disiapkan tanggalan(?). Karena dijamin ini cerita bakal pake alur maju mundur maju maju maju mundur ganteng XD.

* * *

 **Lovarian – Melupakanmu**

 **5 November 2016**


	4. Saat Kau Pergi

**.**

 _Memaafkan, lalu melupakan_

 _(kelihatannya) mudah kan?_

 **.**

* * *

 **14 Desember 2014**

Selama dua bulan ke belakang, hidup Jimin benar-benar tenang. Saaangat tenang.

 _Seperti itulah kelihatannya. Lalu sebenarnya? Hanya Jimin yang tau._

Di depan orang lain, Jimin tetaplah Jimin yang biasanya. Namja manis murah senyum, ceria, agak cerewet dan baik hati. Semua orang yang mengenalnya tidak akan pernah tau apa yang sudah dialami anak itu. _Karena Jimin tak pernah sedikitpun menceritakan masalahnya pada orang lain. Dia lebih suka memendam semua masalahnya, sendirian._

Semua berjalan normal. Benar-benar normal.

Tapi tidak ketika Jimin sedang sendiri. Jimin berubah menjadi Jimin yang sangat pendiam, tanpa ekspresi, sering melamun dan sering sekali tidur. Ya... karena Jimin pikir, tidur adalah satu-satunya waktu dimana dirinya tak harus terpikirkan semua hal tentang Min Yoongi.

Tapi tidak. Tuhan belum sebaik itu. Bahkan di dalam mimpi pun, Tuhan masih saja mempertemukan Jimin dengan Yoongi.. _dan semua perbuatan menyakitkannya._

 **.**

Jimin akan memaafkan, lalu melupakan semua yang sudah Yoongi lakukan padanya. Untuk itu, Jimin melakukan beberapa hal..

Menghapus nomor Yoongi.. _agar tidak ada kesempatan lagi bagi Jimin untuk menghubungi Yoongi._

Berhenti naik bus itu.. _karena Jimin tidak mau tiba-tiba melihat atau bahkan bertemu Yoongi di salah satu halte._

Berhenti les piano.. _Jimin tidak tau harus menunjukkan hasil les pianonya untuk siapa._

Tak pernah lagi berlatih basket.. _memangnya karena siapa Jimin ingin bisa main basket?_

Menghapus semua lagu hip hop di handphone nya.. _karena semua lagu itu adalah jenis lagu kesukaan Yoongi._

Pindah kuliah ke Seoul.. _karena di Busan terlalu banyak kenangan menyakitkan tentang Yoongi._

 _Tapi Jimin lupa melakukan satu hal. Satu hal fatal yang akan membuat semua usahanya sia-sia._

Dengan semua usahanya itu, hidup Jimin perlahan-lahan berjalan normal dan tenang. Kini Jimin bisa sedikit melupakan Yoongi. Yah.. walaupun tidak sepenuhnya, tapi setidaknya Jimin sudah tak terlalu memikirkan salah satu sunbaenya sewaktu Senior High School itu.

Tapi sekali lagi, Tuhan masih belum sebaik itu kan untuk membiarkan Jimin menjalani kehidupannya dengan tenang?

Kehidupan Jimin yang tenang berakhir begitu saja. Mulai hari ini, malam ini, jam ini, detik ini. Hanya karena satu pesan sederhana berisi satu kalimat, 6 kata. Jimin harus rela melanggar sumpahnya sendiri yang mati-matian dia pertahankan.

 **..**

 **From : (no name)**

 **bulan depan aku pindah ke daegu**

 **..**

Ingin rasanya Jimin mengumpat. Mengumpati takdir yang sepertinya senang sekali mempermainkan hidupnya.

Bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh.

Mungkin dengan menghapus nomor Yoongi, Jimin sudah tidak bisa menghubungi Yoongi. Tapi bukan berarti Yoongi tidak bisa menghubungi Jimin lagi kan?

Jimin menyesal, kenapa tidak pernah terpikirkan untuk mengganti nomor handphone nya?! _Atau sebenarnya diam-diam Jimin berharap, suatu waktu nanti Yoongi tiba-tiba menghubunginya.._

Okee.. salah satu hal yang paling Jimin sukai sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu adalah pesan dari Min Yoongi. Jimin akan tersenyum kelewat bahagia saat menerima pesan dari namja pucat itu.

Selalu merasakan detak jantungnya berubah tak normal setiap kali menerima pesan dari Yoongi _bahkan sebelum membuka pesan tersebut, tak tau bagaimana isinya.. entah itu yang membahagiakan, atau yang membuat bibirnya merengut sebal. Jimin tak peduli._

Menangis? Oh, Jimin sudah melakukannya sejak satu jam yang lalu, sejak dia pertama kali membaca pesan dari Yoongi. Sampai satu jam kemudian, sampai Jimin kembali membaca pesan itu untuk yang ke puluhan kali. _Jimin tetap menangis._

Sungguh, kalau saja Jimin mau sedikit berpikir, sebenarnya untuk apa dia menangis? Apa yang dia tangisi? Apa yang diharapkannya setelah menangis? Akankah ada sesuatu yang berubah? Dan yang paling penting, apakah Yoongi akan tau bahwa Jimin menangisi kepergian Yoongi?

Tentu saja Jimin tak akan mendapatkan satupun jawaban. Karena Jimin terlalu bodoh, benar-benar bodoh.

Lalu pertanyaan lain muncul. Sebenarnya untuk apa Yoongi memberi tahu Jimin bahwa dia akan pindah? Apa tujuannya? Bukankah Yoongi bilang dia ingin Jimin melupakannya? _Jimin sudah berusaha menuruti permintaannya itu..._

Dan sekarang, dengan santainya Yoongi menghubungi Jimin, memberi Jimin kabar tentang kepindahannya. Apa Yoongi sedang ingin mempermainkan Jimin lagi, setelah beberapa waktu lalu menyakiti hati Jimin?! _SHIT! Yoongi memang brengsek._

 _Berada di satu kota yang sama saja Jimin sulit bisa bertemu dengan Yoongi, apalagi beda kota?_

Jimin memang berniat melupakan Yoongi, hanya saja Jimin rasa usahanya belum seratus persen berhasil.

Kadang-kadang, Jimin masih memikirkan Yoongi. Berharap bahwa suatu saat, Yoongi putus dengan kekasihnya, lalu perlahan mulai bisa menerima kehadiran Jimin. Membalas cinta Jimin, dan akhirnya mereka bisa hidup bahagia, saling mencintai. _Apa Jimin terlalu menghayal tentang harapannya itu?_

 **...**

( **no name** ) : bulan depan aku pindah ke daegu

 **Jimin** : kenapa?

( **no name** ) : ada masalah keluarga

 **Jimin** : apa benar-benar harus pindah?

 **m.y** : iya

 **Jimin** : tidak bisakah disini saja?

 _(Karena aku masih ingin melihatmu)_

 **m.y** : tidak bisa Jimin sayaang

( _brengsek! Kenapa dia memanggilku sayang.._ )

 **Jimin** : ah, tidak bisa ya

 **m.y** : iya

 **Jimin** : semoga hyung betah di tempat baru nanti

 **m.y** : hm. apa kau sedih karena aku pindah?

 **Jimin** : iya

 **m.y** : kau menangis?

 **Jimin** : tidak

( _tidak, aku tidak mau mengakuinya_ )

 **m.y** : kau tidak seperti kekasihku

( _tentu saja, karena aku memang bukan kekasihmu_ )

 **Jimin** : kenapa?

 **m.y** : dia menangis hebat waktu tau aku akan pindah, padahal aku sudah berusaha menenangkan dengan cara memeluk dan menciumnya, tapi dia tetap tidak berhenti menangis

( _apa kau tau kalau disini aku juga menangisimu seperti orang bodoh? Tanpa ada seorang pun yang berusaha menenangkanku, memelukku ataupun menciumku.._ )

 **CUKUP.** Sekarang Jimin sangat tau kenapa dia harus benar-benar dan sesegera mungkin melupakan Yoongi, bagaimanapun caranya..

 **...**

Akhirnya, Jimin lelah setelah tiga jam menangis _seperti orang bodoh._ Yang Jimin butuhkan sekarang hanya satu, tidur. Berharap dalam tidurnya nanti, Tuhan berbaik hati dan tak mempertemukan dirinya dengan Yoongi.

 _Jimin tertawa_.

Tidak bertemu Yoongi di dalam mimpi?

Haha.. permintaan yang konyol. Jimin sudah selalu meminta hal itu setiap malam _sejak kejadian itu_. Tapi satu kalipun, Tuhan tidak pernah mengabulkan permintaannya.

Dan malam ini.. lagi-lagi tidak alasan bagi Tuhan untuk mengabulkan permintaan Jimin. Jadi Jimin sangat yakin, malam ini di mimpinya dia akan bertemu dengan Yoongi _lagi._ Apalagi setelah Jimin menangisinya.

Jimin berjalan gontai ke arah meja belajar, sambil menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Mengambil tas, tepatnya sesuatu dari dalam tas.

 _Hah~_

Jimin hanya ingin tidur sekarang. Dia sudah terlalu lelah memikirkan _sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dia pikirkan,_ Min Yoongi.

Empat- ah tidak, tujuh butir obat tidur mungkin sudah cukup untuk membuat Jimin tertidur malam ini. Mengantarkan Jimin menuju kegelapan, yang benar-benar gelap. Tempat dimana Jimin bisa melupakan Min Yoongi, untuk selamanya.

Apa ini terlalu berlebihan?

Hanya Jimin yang tau bagaimana rasanya.. sangat mencintai seseorang, lalu dipermainkan, kemudian di sakiti, setelah itu ditinggalkan. _Konyol, memang sejak kapan Yoongi dan Jimin bersama, hingga Yoongi harus meninggalkan Jimin?_

 _Satu hal yang baru saja Jimin mengerti.._

 _Yoongi berada jauh dari kekasihnya? Jimin bahkan lebih jauh lagi dari Yoongi_

 _Yoongi dekat dengan Jimin? Yoongi bahkan lebih dekat lagi dengan kekasihnya_

 **.**

 _Saat kau pergi_

 _Berlinanglah air mataku_

 _ **.**_

 _(_ _ **Vagetoz – Saat Kau Pergi)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae ~~

Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.. udah update nya lama plus word-nya dikit (banget), feel nya malah sama sekali gak dapet..

Maafkan aku reader-nim sekalian *nangis di kamar mandi*

 **...**

Buat **ChimSza95, MUAKASIIIIH** banget *peluk cium 2016x*.. karena review mu, aku jadi sadar ada dan apa yang salah sama chapter ini, jadi secepat mungkin bisa ku betulkan. Gomawo~~~~

 **...**

* * *

 **Vagetos – Saat Kau Pergi**

 **14 Desember 2016**


	5. Pengagum Rahasia

**6 Februari 2013.**

Jimin tak tahu harus menyebut ini sebagai musibah atau malah anugrah.

Sejak pertama kali menyandang gelar sebagai siswa Play Grup hingga kelas 2 SMA, Jimin tak pernah berangkat ke sekolah sendiri. Dia selalu diantar oleh appa atau eommanya. Atau kalau tidak, Jimin akan dijemput oleh salah satu temannya, yang katanya terlalu malas untuk berangkat ke sekolah sendiri.

Intinya, Jimin tidak pernah berangkat ke sekolah sendiri.

Tapi rekor itu harus terpatahkan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, tepatnya 5 hari sebelum hari ini. Dengan berbagai alasan yang kadang masuk akal, tapi kadang juga terlalu klasik dan mengada-ada, appa dan eomma Jimin menyuruh anak semata wayangnya itu untuk berangkat sekolah sendiri. Naik bus.

Sebagai anak yang baik, Jimin hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dengan perintah _atau lebih tepatnya paksaan orang tuanya itu._ Bukannya Jimin manja atau apa, hanya saja berangkat ke sekolah naik bus itu terlihat merepotkan.

Harus berangkat lebih pagi, harus menunggu bus datang, harus berdesakan di dalam bus, kadang juga harus berdiri, dan serentetan 'harus' lain yang membuat Jimin tidak mau sekalipun mencoba berangkat sekolah naik bus.

Tapi kalau sudah begini keadaannya, Jimin bisa apa? Terpaksalah berangkat ke sekolah sendiri, naik bus.

 **.**

Jimin sudah duduk di halte ini selama kurang lebih 10 menit. Menunggu bus yang akan mengantarnya dan belasan siswa lain ke sekolah. Sesekali anak itu melirik jam tangan, mencoba melihat berapa lama dirinya sudah menunggu bus itu datang, dan juga kira-kira berapa lama lagi dia akan menunggu seperti ini.

10 menit, ini masih lebih baik. Dari pada pertama kali naik bus, Jimin datang ke halte terlalu awal dan harus rela menunggu selama hampir 40 menit sampai kemudian bus yang ditunggunya datang. Waktu itu Jimin hanya belum tau kapan bus itu datang.

Akhirnya bibir gemuk yang sejak tadi terus merengut itu kini berganti dengan lengkungan indah nan manis yang berhasil menenggelamkan mata sipit seorang Park Jimin.

Setelah berdiri dan menunggu beberapa detik sampai bus itu berhenti dan pintunya terbuka, Jimin melangkah masuk kedalam bus. Mencari tempat duduk paling stategis untuknya.

Tempat duduk paling belakang di pojok kanan. Alasannya memilih tempat ini?

Karena di bangku paling belakang, jarang sekali ada penumpang lain sehingga Jimin bisa menikmati tenangnya suasana pagi dalam bus, juga... agar bisa dengan mudah memperhatikan seseorang.

To the point saja. Di hari ketiga Jimin berangkat ke sekolah naik bus, dia melihat seseorang-yang belum diketahui namanya- sedang duduk malas di salah satu halte. Wajahnya benar-benar mengantuk. Tapi Jimin yakin 'orang itu' tidak sedang dalam keadaan mengantuk apalagi tidur. Karena saat bus berhenti, 'orang itu' langsung bangun dan naik ke dalam bus.

Jujur, itu pertama kalinya Jimin tertarik untuk memperhatikan orang yang bahkan tak dia ketahui siapa namanya, bersekolah dimana, kelas berapa, ataupun bagaimana sifatnya. _Jimin rasa dirinya sudah menjadi pengagum rahasia 'orang itu'. Orang yang belum Jimin ketahui identitasnya._

Salahkan 'orang itu' yang selalu memakai hoodie hitam kebesaran setiap hari, celana jeans robek-robek _tapi terlihat keren_ hingga Jimin sama sekali tak punya kesempatan bahkan hanya untuk mengintip apa warna seragamnya. Atau memang benar dia menggunakan seragam?

Pasalnya sepengetahuan Jimin, penumpang bus ini di jam segini semuanya adalah siswa. Tapi kalau 'orang itu' statusnya masih siswa, kenapa dia memakai celana jeans _robek-robek pula?_ Apa mungkin 'orang itu' adalah siswa berandalan yang anti dengan peraturan _memakai seragam ke_ sekolah? Jadi dia memakai celana jeans robek-robek?

Setelah mendeklarasikan diri sebagai pengagum rahasia, Jimin harus tau tentang siapa 'orang itu'. Dari pada terus menebak-nebak tak jelas, Jimin pikir lebih baik mengikutinya saja. Karena Jimin sudah lelah memikirkan hal ini, atau tepatnya tentang siapa 'orang itu'. Jangan sampai pipi mochi ini berkurang bobotnya karena terlalu banyak memikirkan 'orang itu', batin Jimin.

Karena jujur saja, di mata Jimin 'orang itu' benar-benar terlihat cool dan misterius. Seperti tak punya niat untuk hidup. Tapi sekalinya marah, tatapannya benar bisa membuat mata orang lain perih. Tau dari mana? Jimin pernah satu kali melihatnya marah karena seseorang yang Jimin ketahui sebagai kakak kelasnya menabrak 'orang itu' dan membuatnya hampir tersungkur ke jalanan yang tergenang air.

Jimin sebenarnya lelah menyebutnya dengan 'orang itu'. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jimin benar-benar tidak tau siapa namanya atau dimana dia bersekolah.

Karena 'orang itu' selalu saja turun di satu halte sebelum halte terdekat dengan sekolah Jimin. Pernah satu kali Jimin berniat ingin mengikuti 'orang itu', tapi mengingat jarak yang lumayan jauh belum lagi kalau Jimin harus datang terlambat ke sekolah membuat niat itu tak pernah terlaksana.

FYI saja, selama bersekolah Jimin sama sekali tidak pernah yang namanya datang terlambat. Sampai-sampai Jimin tak pernah tau hukuman apa yang akan didapat kalau datang terlambat, saking tidak pernah terlambatnya.

Yang selalu Jimin lakukan saat di sekolahpun rotasinya sama. Datang tidak pernah terlambat, setelah itu langsung masuk ke kelas. Istirahatpun kebanyakan akan dihabiskan dengan berada di dalam kelas. Malas sekali kalau harus keluar saat istirahat, karena situasinya terlalu ramai apalagi di kantin.

Bersyukurlah karena eomma Park selalu membawakan bekal untuknya. Jadi Jimin tak harus capek-capek mengantri di kantin hanya untuk sepiring makanan.

Kembali ke 'orang itu', keputusan Jimin hari ini sudah bulat. Dia harus tau siapa 'orang itu' sebenarnya, _walaupun Jimin harus mengorbankan rekor tak pernah terlambatnya, atau lebih parah rekor tak pernah membolosnya._ Yang penting Jimin tau siapa 'orang itu'.

Jimin menaikkan tudung hoodienya, lalu bersiap untuk turun di salah satu halte mengikuti 'orang itu'. Berjalan dengan jarak yang cukup aman, agar 'orang itu' tak curiga karena ada stalker yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

Jimin buru-buru sembunyi di balik tiang listrik yang berukuran lebih kecil dari badannya, ketika 'orang itu' berbelok lalu bertamu ke rumah seseorang.

Setelah menunggu selama kurang lebih 5 menit, Jimin melihat seseorang- ah tidak, dua orang yang keluar dari rumah yang sedang diintainya. 'Orang itu', dan satu orang lainnya adalah pemilik rumah sekaligus teman dari 'orang itu'.

Rasanya Jimin ingin salto lalu merobohkan tiang listrik di depannya saat ini juga.

Apa Jimin terlalu cupu, CUPU, **CUPU?!**

Hingga tak tau bahwa orang yang selama beberapa hari ini dia penasari, dia stalking, dia dia buntuti itu adalah siswa yang satu sekolah dengannya? Sekali lagi, SATU SEKOLAH DENGAN JIMIN!

Seragam yang sama dengan seragam punya Jimin _tapi dengan warna dasi yang berbeda_ sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan bahwa 'orang itu' adalah sunbae-nya di sekolah.

Setelah puas merutuki kebodohannya _karena tidak tau bahwa 'orang itu' adalah salah satu sunbae-nya_ , Jimin kembali membututi 'orang itu' yang sedang berjalan santai bersama temannya menuju ke sekolah.

Kalau dilihat dari jam aktif sekolah, Jimin yakin dia pasti datang terlambat. Tapi mungkin ini hari keberuntungannya, karena ternyata hari ini sekolah sedang memberikan jam kosong untuk semua siswa. _Semua guru sedang sibuk rapat mempersiapkan acara kelulusan siswa kelas XII._ So, bisa dikatakan Jimin tidak datang terlambat. Tuhan masih berbaik hati rupanya.

Oke. Untuk hari ini sudah cukup acara stalkingnya. Karena Jimin sudah tau tentang 'orang itu' _minus namanya._

Jimin akan melanjutkan acara stalkingnya esok hari, atau lusa, atau setelah lusa tidak masalah. Mengingat 'orang itu' satu sekolah dengannya, Jimin rasa akan sangat mudah untuk mencari tau tentang 'orang itu'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Buat reader-nim yang masih mau baca (padahal gak ada hahahaha) ni ff abal-abal, kenapa update-nya _saaaaaaangat_ lama _sekaliiii_ ?

Karena jujur aja, nulis story ini tu bikin baper tau gak sih... *nangis di kamar mandi bareng holly* makanya tiap mau ngelanjutin nulis bawaannya kesel mulu trus pengen ngegorok si yoongi aja, pengen mutilasi, pengen nyianida, pengen yang kejam-kejam lah pokoknya *digampar jimin selaku istrinya yoongi*

Tapi kalau gak dilanjutin, kalian gak bakal tau dong ya gimana kampretnya yoongi? Yaudah, segitu aja curhatnya dari pada ntar tambah baper lagi T_T

* * *

 **Note 1 :** tetap jangan lupa liat tanggalan(?) ya kalo baca ni cerita yang alurnya maju mundur gak jelas, dari pada ntar bingung.

 **Note 2 :** ini true story loh, walaupun cuma 95% ( _karena yg adegan ranjang gak true story, tpi seluruh isi cerita bukanlah hasil imajinasi semata_ ), jadi itungannya tetep true story kan ya?

* * *

 **Lovarian – Sang Pengagum**

 **29 Juni 2017**


	6. Untuk Sebuah Nama

**.**

 _Apalah arti sebuah nama?_

 _Yaitu sesuatu yang sangat berarti bagi Jimin.._

* * *

 **28 Mei 2013**

Kalau tidak salah hitung, Jimin sudah membenarkan letak dasinya sebanyak 27 kali, kancing bajunya 16 kali, kerah bajunya 20 kali, blazernya 9 kali, bunga mawar di saku nya 16 kali, dan menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari 35 kali.

Berlebihan? Ayolah.. Jimin hanya ingin penampilannya hari ini _terlihat_ sempurna. Entah _terlihat_ sempurna di mata siapa yang Jimin maksud. Yang penting, Jimin ingin tampil maksimal.

Jimin sudah menunggu hari ini, selama... hampir 4 bulanan mungkin.

Jimin yang introvert ini harus rela bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang selama hampir 4 bulan kemarin. Tujuannya hanya satu, agar dia bisa mengikuti acara hari ini. Acara wisuda kakak tingkat.

Memang sih, Jimin itu suka menyanyi, menyanyi dikamar mandi maksudnya. Suaranya akan terdengar sangat bagus kalau dia dengarkan sendiri di kamar mandi. Jadi intinya, suara indah Jimin itu hanya untuk konsumsi pribadi.

Tapi khusus untuk hari ini, akan ada pengecualian. Jimin dengan senang hati akan memperdengarkan suara indahnya untuk orang-orang. Orang lain, bahkan semua orang yang ada di tempat ini boleh mendengarkan suara Jimin.

Jimin akan bernyanyi solo? Di panggung yang megah? Dengan ribuan penonton? No no no.. jangan salah paham. Bukan itu maksudnya.

Hahaha... sebenarnya ini sedikit konyol. Jadi, maksudnya adalah Jimin akan bernyanyi selama proses wisuda ini selesai, tentu saja dengan 29 orang lainnya. Karena Jimin menjadi salah satu anggota paduan suara yang akan mengiringi proses wisuda kakak tingkatnya.

Satu lagi sifat introvert yang Jimin punya, Jimin itu tidak terlalu suka berada di tempat ramai semacam ini. Dari pada harus bertemu dengan banyak orang dan ngobrol basa basi gak jelas, Jimin lebih suka berdiam di kamarnya. Menghabiskan waktu sendiri, tanpa orang lain.

Lalu, apa yang terjadi hari ini?

Sebenarnya jawabannya hanya satu, untuk sebuah nama.

Ya, setelah stalking 'orang itu' selama kurang lebih 2 bulanan Jimin tau siapa namanya.

 **Yoongi.**

Masih sebatas itu sih tau-nya. Untuk marganya siapa, Jimin belum tau.

HEOL. Entah kenapa selama Jimin melihat Yoongi di sekolah, _hanya sebatas melihat dan bukan berpapasan bertemu apalagi bertatap muka,_ sunbaenya itu selalu memakai jaket. Dan anehnya, tak pernah ada yang menegurnya karena setiap hari menutupi seragam dan name tag dengan jaket yang dia pakai.

Jadilah, Jimin hanya tau nama panggilannya saja. Itupun karena Jimin pernah mendengar seseorang memanggil Yoongi. Dan pada akhirnya, mau tak mau Jimin harus mencari tau sendiri siapa nama lengkap Yoongi. Harus dengan usahanya sendiri, karena Jimin tak ingin menanyakan pada orang lain, sekalipun itu pada sahabatnya. _Ah, sahabat ya..._

Selain karena malas untuk mendengarkan 'cie cie' dari mereka ketika mengetahui kalau Jimin menyukai seseorang, juga karena Jimin benar-benar ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi stalker sejati. Bahkan hanya untuk sebuah nama. _Konyol memang._

Oke

Jimin sudah siap berdiri di sisi kiri panggung dengan 29 orang lainnya, yang merupakan anggota paduan suara. Siap juga untuk mengiringi dan ikut mensukseskan acara wisuda kakak kelas mereka.

Dengan posisinya yang seperti ini, Jimin bisa dengan mudah mengetahui dimana Yoongi duduk. Awalnya memang agak sulit, mengingat perawakan Yoongi yang lebih kecil dibanding teman-temannya. Tapi mata Jimin masih berjuang untuk mengetahui keberadaan Yoongi.

 **Gotcha**

Jimin menemukan Yoongi. Posisinya memang di barisan agak belakang sebelah kanan, tapi posisi panggung yang tentunya lebih tinggi dari tempat duduk para wisudawan, sangat memudahkan Jimin untuk mengetahui dan terus memperhatikan sunbae kesukaannya itu.

Di satu jam pertama yang hanya diisi sambutan dan acara tak penting _menurutnya_ , Jimin tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sambil terus melirik Yoongi yang sedang sibuk mengantuk di tempat duduknya. Beruntung tak ada satupun orang yang memperhatikan gerak gerik _gila_ Park Jimin, _mereka semua sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing_. Sehingga Jimin bisa meneruskan acaranya memperhatikan Yoongi.

Setengah jam kemudian Jimin mulai bosan. Kenapa tidak langsung pada acara inti saja sih? Jimin ingin segera mengetahui nama lengkap Yoongi.

Saat Jimin ingin mengantuk, tepat saat itulah acara inti yang sangat Jimin tunggu dimulai.

Si pembawa acara mulai mengumumkan bahwa acara inti, yaitu penyerahan surat tanda kelulusan ke para wisudawan, akan segera dimulai.

Dengan semangat menggebu-nggebu Jimin berdiri dari duduknya. Mulai bernyanyi bersama 29 orang lainnya sesuai panduan dari dirigen.

Setengah Jam, Jimin masih semangat.

Satu jam, semangat Jimin masih tetap ada.

Satu setengah jam, Jimin mulai merasa capek.

Dua jam, Jimin hampir saja pingsan saking capeknya.

Salah Jimin sendiri melupakan sarapannya. Selain itu ketika teman-teman paduan suara lainnya mengisi energi dengan cara meminum minuman isotonik, Jimin hanya sibuk memperhatikan Yoongi yang sedang mengantuk di tempat duduknya.

Kepala Jimin mulai pening, pijakannya sudah tak seimbang lagi, perutnya mual dengan pandangan yang sedikit demi sedikit mengabur. Jimin sudah akan menyerah, tepat saat sebuah suara menyebutkan nama yang sedari tadi Jimin tunggu-tunggu.

 **Min Yoongi**

Keajaiban. Seperti mendapat energi baru, pening yang mendera kepalanya seketika hilang. Pijakannya kembali seimbang. Mual di perutnya lenyap entah kemana. Pandangan yang sempat mengabur, kini bisa melihat dengan jelas saat sosok yang sejak tadi diperhatikannya mulai berjalan ke atas panggung.

Jimin bersorak dalam hati. Akhirnya perjuangannya selama _4 bulanan_ ini tidak sia-sia.

 **Min Yoongi**

Jimin akan mencatat baik-baik nama itu di ingatannya, pikirannya.. dan hatinya. Hanya Tuhan yang tau, kenapa Jimin bisa sangat mengagumi sunbaenya ini. Karena demi apapun, Jimin belum pernah satu kalipun bertatap muka apalagi mengobrol dengan Min Yoongi. Tapi dengan sangat yakinnya Jimin menjadi secret admirer seorang Min Yoongi yang bahkan tak tau eksistensi seorang Park Jimin di dunia ini.

Yah, biarlah Jimin bertindak sesuka hatinya. Asalkan apa yang dilakukannya tidak menganggu _apalagi merebut_ kebahagiaan orang lain. Toh, Jimin hanya ingin berteman saja dengan Min Yoongi, tidak lebih.

Tidak akan ada yang merasa dirugikan kan dengan apa yang dilakukan Jimin ini?

 _Semoga saja tidak ada.._

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

* * *

 **ORANGE – Untuk Sebuah Nama**

 **07 Agustus 2017**


End file.
